the majin
by Arsenal Orion
Summary: the journey of the Majin Sayain
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A Saiyan from universe seven (.royal saiyan themed clothes and yes he is a sayin and a descendent of Vegeta saiyan), Majin Tysis son of Trunks had to flee his universe, and all known universes on his father's orders. A war had broken out between the gods of destruction. Majin Tysis flew away in his saiyan space pod along with his picture. Majin Tysis looked at the picture before pocketing it.

Right before entering the portal that would have taken him to safety, Majin Tysis saw the gods of destruction charged each other. (split down the ranks literally) The clash sent a wave of energy destroying the planet he had launched from….Earth. The saiyan home world

"Nooo!" Majin Tysis shouted before his pod entered the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Tysis is 15 years old**

 **DC universe**

I also forgot to mention he had Vegeta's hair and Trunk's face. You know how genetics go. Oh and his hair is black not lavender like Trunks

Tysis opened his eyes to see that his pos landed in a artic like area. This caused the saiyan prince to smile. Opening a compartment to his left the saiyan pulled out several capsules. One held a self powered house, another held a gravity chamber, and the last held about 150 sets of armor.

Getting out of the pod Tysis intently closing it not wanting to get any snow inside. He threw the house containing a house. As a result a domed two story house appeared with the words capsule corps along the side. Walking over to the side Tysis saw a slot for a capsule. Clicking the one with the gravity chamber Tysis inserted the capsized grav chamber in the slot. As a result a grav chamber appeared but the entrance was connected to the house now.

Tysis entered his house to see that it was fully stocked. It had a helper bot, a food manifester which can form food out of any matter or energy, furniture, a bed, two guest rooms, and now the gravity training self repairing room. The whole house was powered by an artificial dwarf star. That provides enough energy to the next three centuries. Sitting down Tysis removed his armor and looked at his arm. He didn't have any sleeves so he could see the M symbol on his arm.

The saiyan Prince traced the M on his arm starting to regret becoming a Majin. As a Majin he is not only marked as a weapon for warlocks and witches but his emotions become a lot more versatile. On the plus side his overall power is tripped and he is significantly stronger than a normal super saiyan.

"Prince Majin Tsys." Tsys laughed. "The Saiyan shame of the universe that ended up using magecraft to become strong enough to protect his family rather than just become strong enough naturally." Tysis sighed. "At least I have a higher transformation than I would now."

The super saiyan lied down on the couch and began to sleep.

 **Sorry about the short chapters guys but I'm pressed for time and have a bunch of things to do and have to help my friends out with other things. The next chapter will be fairly long though**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tysis awoke with a start. The sudden feeling of fear, pain, and death instantly awoken him from his slumber.

"Master, my name is Juno. I apologize for not waking you earlier but I believe that this world in under invasion." The new AI named Juno said. Tysis got up and put his armor on. He could feel the fear.

Pulling his gloves and boots on, the saiyan Prince thought things through.

"Where is the main sight?" Tysis asked. The computer was silent for a few seconds before responding.

"A city known as metropolis. You should know that it is Super Buu." The computer replied.

Tysis exited his house and flew towards the city as fast as he could. To save time he went into his super saiyan 2 form.

 **On sight**

Super Buu stood above the hero's of this universe smiling.

"Look at you. All of you. You think yourselves hero's? Your ants underneath my boot." Super Buu said extending his hand towards the hero's. "Enough said."

A ball of energy fired at them. Right before it would have hit, someone appeared in front of it and redirected it into the sky.

"Ahhh. so the god among mortals has finally shown himself. So tell me brother, how much longer were you willing to wait or are we going to get serious?" Super Buu asked. He pointed at the symbol at his belt and the same symbol was imprinted in black ink on The new arrival's arm. Tysis looked at his insignia before powering up. His hair grew down to his back and clouds seemed to levitate to a position above him.

"So you're not just a paper tiger" Buu said.

"Enough Buu! You've proven you're stronger than them. SO LEAVE!" Tysis demanded.

"Sorry but no. I came for one reason. To kill you." Buu said before the two began to fight. "You are the last remnant of the Z fighter so none of your enemies will leave you alone."

The hero's below struggled to follow the fight. In the end Tysis was being held by his gravity defying hair. He had already lost his super sayin 3 form and forced into his base form.

Placing his open hand in front of the saiyan, Super Buu smiled.

"Time to die." Super Buu said. Before he could fire a unknown person kicked Super Buu away and caught Tysis by the arm.

This alien was at least 9 feet tall had strange armor and a battle mask. (My other OC in his purest form. Yes it is identical to Cooler's)

The man pulled out a bean and fed it to the boy. Magically the boy's injuries healed which allowed him to get up.

"Frost! I thought you were dead." Tysis said.

Frost lowed his battle mask revealing his smile.

"What can I say I'm hard to kill. Speaking of which." Frost said. He handed Tysis a ear ring with a ball.

"If we are going to beat him we need to fuse." Frost said. Tysis nodded and placed the earring on his left ear and Frost on the opposite. The two were pulled together and lighting pulsed around them.

When the blinding light went away it looked as if Frost was gone and Tysis remained. Tysis's blue under suit was replaced for a purple one and he no longer had the gloves but silver gauntlets, he also had pure black armor on his chest, and his monkey like tail was now armored with metal joints and armor. The tail also had a metal like spear end. That tail was quickly wrapped around the combatants waist.

"Alright!" The fusor announced. It sounded as if his voice was a combination between Frost and Tysis. "Hey Buu! What do you call a Frost and a Tysis. Frysis sounds alright to me."

The newly fused combatant cracked his knuckles smiling. The pink demon smiled back. He knew this was going to be one really good fight.

"What do you say Buu? One more round?" Frysis asked. The other Majin nodded.

"Let's enjoy this." Buu replied. Frysis's smile faded.

"Sorry but I won't let you live. Not after everything you did." Frysis said. Before super Buu could even move Frysis was kicking the Majin all over the sky and back. He wasn't even using his arms.

"As you would say. You're boring." Frysis said. He grabbed Buu by the head tail and began punching him in the face.

"If my enemies are coming here then I just have to get rid of them. Enjoy the sun Buu." Frysis said. He threw the majin towards the sun before slamming the heels of his hands together.

"FINAL FLASH!" Frysis shouted. A large beam of energy shot towards Buu at unreal speeds. The beam carried Buu into the sun where he belonged.

The boy descended towards the hero's and extended his hand towards them. They braced themselves for death but to their surprise the beams of light were healing them.

The new hero looked like a teenager. He simply stood on one of the half destroyed buildings averting his eyes from the sun simply by closing them.

Wonder woman was the first to approach the teen. Her only mistake was approaching him from behind. The teens metallic tail quickly unraveled fern his waist. and pointed the spear like end of his tail at her. Turing around the teen did not at ainy moment move his tail away. Diana brought her hands up calming manner.

Slowly but surely the child lowered his tail giving the heroes a reason to relax.

"I will allow one of you to return with me to my base. That person is the only one I will talk to." Frysis said. Before any of the hero's could discuss it the woman in the one piece armor spoke.

"I will come with you." Diana said. Frysis flew into the air and flew south.

As the two flew towards Frysis's house Diana grew more and more curious. She was surprised to see that their savior had built a house smack dab in the middle of the south pole. Opening the door Diana saw the nice structure of the house. She saw various armors on the halls. One of which was not even a armor. It was a blue GI with orange highlights. The words Vegeto, a loving father and grandfather was written above the GI's Diana quickly caught on. This was his grandfather's suit.

She noticed another on display. It was a dark purple GI with a cape and strange orange suits. The name Piccolo was written above it. "A missed mentor." was written beside the name.

"Make yourself at home. Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Frysis asked.

Diana nodded.

In response Frysis walked off into the kitchen and the sound of the sink turning on could be heard.

"I'm surprised he invited anyone here." Diana heard someone say. Diana looked up at voice and saw a furless purple cat that wore Egyptian armor.

"Lord Beerus." Diana said.

"You should treat him with respect. He is your universes god of destruction." Beerus said surprising the princes. "The oracle also tells me you will want him in themyscira tomorrow for your own protection."

Frysis walked back into the room with a tray of tea. He noticed Beerus and smiled.

"Lord Beerus." Frysis said politely.

"There is no need for that brother. For you are chosen to be the god of destruction of this universe." Beerus responded. He pointed a finger at Frysis and to the Saiyan prince's surprise, his old uniform was replaced for one that was identical to Beerus's. After looking up at the old god Frysis smiled.

"When I get strong enough I would like to spar with you." Frysis said. Beerus smiled and nodded before disappearing.

The new god took the earrings off and pocketed them. He realized that they were no longer needed. Instead of wrapping his tail around his waist he let it dangle behind him.

"Please have a seat." Frysis said. Diana obliged. She sat down on the couch beside Frysis and picked up a cup of tea.

Frysis looked at his tea as it swirled like a vortex. Sadness could be seen in his eyes. Diana became even more curious.

"So….you're a god of destruction now. How does it feel to have the fate of the universe under your shoulders?" Diana asked.

"Terrifying. But I think you would rather ask me more relevant questions." Frysis said before taking a sip out of his tea.

"What happened to your home world?" Diana asked.

"Boom."

"How long ago?"

"Yesterday."

"How did it happen?"

"...war between the gods of destruction. They splintered off into two different factions. The protectors and the destroyers. There are close to a hundred agents per faction not including the splintered gods in each group. The first official battle destroyed our entire multiverse due to the result of energy. That war is still going on. I need to get strong enough to fight before I can even dream of helping." Frysis responded answering the rest of Diana's questions except one.

"Would you like to move your base to themyscira?" Diana asked.

Frysis smiled. "Yes as a matter a fact, I would."

"Great. Then let's get moving today."

Time skip (Three months)

Using the preinstalled tech inside the capsule facility that acted as his home, Frysis was able to move his base in under a few minutes. The Amazons allowed him to make his base near the arena if they were allowed to use the gravity chamber. The only rule however is that they may not enter his home uninvited. The Amazons quickly adapted to the god living on their island.

Frysis visited the education grounds quite a bit and saw children his age and lower. He enjoyed seeing children so happy. Soon after he visited the arena and spared with a few amazons, but spared with the princess daily. Diana and Frysis were on a first name basis since they became close friends and became more and more powerful. Little did she know he unlocked a new version of an older form. This was the fuzors purest form.

Right before Frysis would have left the arena to his surprise the Princes approached him.

"The league would like a word with you." Diana said.

Frysis sighed. He nodded. "Very well. Let us leave."

 **Watchtower**

Frysis arrived just in time to see the whole league sit at a table. These were the people he saved.

"Glad you could join us. Please sit down." The man in the bat suit said. Diana started to walk but Frysis placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Diana. You sure I can trust them?" Frysis asked just loud enough for the whole league to hear. "This seems kind of sketchy."

Diana smiled at him and grabbed both of his shoulders. "They will not harm you." Diana said. Frysis let go and hovered slightly above the floor.

"Now to begin. Who are you?" The bat man asked. Frysis bowed slightly.

"I am Frysis, a god of destruction and a member of the protectors. A group of individuals that wish to protect the citizens the the multiverse." Frysis said. The bat man and several leaders narrowed his eyes at the god.

"What makes you a god?" Superman asked.

"I'm glad you asked Superman. Diana care to explain?" Frysis said. Diana knew this was more of a statement.

"The king of all is a individual that rules the multiverse. Nothing happens, no thought, no word is said, no breath is taken without his permission. In christian terms he is God." Diana stated. "The king off all allowed the gods of destruction to battle for an unknown reason, and as a result two factions splintered out. The protectors and the destroyers.


End file.
